


Stay with me babe and I’ll spoil you.

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colson is waiting on the street corner waiting for a client to take him for tonight, the next client he gets is very unexpected.





	Stay with me babe and I’ll spoil you.

It was Saturday night and Colson was standing on the sidewalk, watching some cars go by, hoping any of them would stop. 

He need clients, rent is due in two weeks and he needs groceries. He's wearing some tight jeans, a pink crop top shirt and a denim jacket. 

After waiting for a few more minutes, a car pulls over near him, "finally." Colson says to himself. The car window rolls down and a middle age man with slick back hair looks at him up and down.

"Damn it, not this guy again." The young man curses. "Hey sweetheart it's me again. Get in the car and we can have some fun."

Colson sighs, but nods. "Sure Paul." The man grins and unlocks the door and Colson starts walking over. "I gotta couple of friends at my place who can't wait to get a taste of you."

That statement right there makes Colson stop in his tracks. The last time he had gang bang with this guy it wasn't good. The men who fucked him didn't even pay, plus one of them hit him when confronted them about payment.

"Sorry, but I'm not doing that again. It's either just you and me or you don't get me at all."

"Come on hon don't be like that, I promise them a fun night."

"Sorry but the answer is no." Paul gives a deadly glare. "You little slut, I'm you’re best customer and this is the thanks I get." He starts getting out of the car and starts going towards the young man. Colson's eyes get wide for a second and starts running.

One of his worst fears is to be one of those prostitutes that end up being dead for simply saying no. As the man is chasing after him, he turns a corner. His apartment is not too far so maybe if he keeps running till he gets there he can be safe.

Suddenly he then bumps into something or rather someone. "Hey watch it!" The person who is shorter then him says. The guy has a beard, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans that were a little baggy.

Colson takes a look at his face and almost gasp when he realizes who he just bumped into. "Oh my god, you're-" he was cut off by his wrist being grabbed and tugged. 

Damn it.

Paul looked at him with rage and started pulling at the young man's arm. "You're fucking coming with me you ungrateful whore and you better pry I don't have my friends fuck you dry."

"Let me go of me, I said no!" He gets a hard tug to the arm and he's pratically being dragged off. "Let go!"

Before Paul could say anything, the man with the hoodie spoke up. "I suggest you let him go now."

"Mind your own fucking business pal." But the other man rolls his eyes. "This is my business since he's mine for tonight. Hey kid, what's this guy's name?"

"Buddy who do you think you-"

"His name is Paul benson." Paul  turned around and slapped Colson hard. "quiet you slut." The slap stung his cheek like a bitch, tears were in the corner of his eyes. 

"If you say anything else I will-" the man was cut off by being pulled away from Colson and being punched in the face. The man in the hoodie then kicked him in the balls, making him fall to the floor.

"Listen to me, you're going to get the fuck out of here or I will kick the crap out of you and ruin your entire life with one phone call. I have the money to make sure you don't work again and have everything taken away from you. I can make you nothing now that I know who you are." 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you don't wanna piss off, now go!" The man struggles a bit but gets up, he gives a deadly look to Colson one more time before limping away. 

The man then turns to Colson and ask "you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbles. "Good, now let's go." The guy starts walking and Colson was confused. "Um what?"

"I said let's go, I'm paying for you tonight." 

The young man was still a little confused, but he follows him. "Excuse me but aren't you..Eminem?"

The man sighs but nods. "Yes, but keep it down will ya, I don't want people rushing to me and begging for autographs."

Colson couldn't hold back a smile, this guy is one of his idols. He can't believe he's with him right now. 

Soon they get to his car, witch is an expensive buick. Eminem takes out his keys to unlock it. "Come on get in."

Colson nods and opens the door while Em opens his to the driver seat. "Um can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm taking a fucking selfie with you." The man grumbles. Wow, rude much. "Not that, why are you...why me?"

"What?"

"Why are you taking me tonight? You're Eminem, why would you want some street prostitute like me, when you can have like a model or a groupie."

"That's none of your business, you wanna get paid or not?" He says rudely.  

"God you don't have to be a dick I'm just asking. You know what maybe I should leave." He was about to open the door, but Em grabs his arm, but not roughly like Paul did.

"Fine, you wanna know why?" Colson nods. "Because the groupies I've met aren't pretty like you, sweetheart." He says with a smirk and Colson actually blushes a little.

"So what's your name kid?" 

"Colson, but a lot of people call me Kells."

"Kells?"

"Yeah, short for machine gun kelly. If clients want to look for me, they ask for me by that name." 

"That name is ridiculous, who nick names themselves after a gun?" Kells scowls at the man a little before saying "who nick names themselves after a candy?"

"Touche. How about I just call you kelly. Pretty name for a pretty thing like you." Eminem can't help but grin when the young man blushes more. 

____

Soon they get to a penthouse building and Em has a valet park the car.

Inside they take an elevator until they get to the 4th floor. Kelly follows Em down a hallway until they get to the door of his room.

When they get inside Colson is just amazed. It's so big, there's nice and expensive furniture, a elegant kitchen, a very spacious and nice lounging are, complete with a big TV and gaming systems. Also a very big bed with clean, white fluffy sheets and pillows.

This is much better then his small apartment, well almost anything is better then his apartment. "Wow this is so awesome dude."

“Trust me, my real house is nicer.”

"Hey that reminds me, why are you here in Cleveland? You're not on tour."

"I'm handling some business with record companies here." 

"Oh, hey what's that?" He points to a jacket on the floor, it's a faux fur one and it's white. "that? That's just some jacket a groupie left a few days ago."

Kelly felt a little disappointed by that, the rapper is probably going to have sex with him and forget about him like the groupie, once it's over. "She was drunk as fuck though, so I just let her sleep here until morning and had one of my guys take her home."

"Did you...you know."

"Did I sleep with her? No, like I said she was too out of it." Kelly couldn't help but feel relieved by that. "Can I keep this? I like it."

"But's it's a women's jacket."

"So? I like." He puts it on and looks in a mirror, he definitely wanted to keep it. "Sure Whatever, She hasn't come back for it anyway. But for now take off the jacket and get on the bed."

"Huh?"

"The bed."

"Oh, right." He takes off the jacket and then his denim jacket, then his shirt. Em saw that he had a few tattoos on him. One of pac man, a spiderweb on his nipple and a tattoo on his stomach that said ‘locals only’. "Really kid? Did you get these out of a dare?" 

"Shut up, I like them."

"Whatever, now let's get those jeans off of you." Em goes over to him and starts to unbuckle his pants, then pulls them down with his boxers.

"Not bad, kid." The rapper grabs his cock and strokes it, making it hard. Kelly moans when his thumb pressed on the tip. 

After his cock was leaking pre-come, Eminem pushes him until he's on the bed. He gets the young's man's shoes and pants off completely. 

Kelly looked so beautiful underneath him, he bet that the boy would look even prettier begging him for his cock. 

"Defiantly prettier then a groupie." He squeezes a nipple, making Kelly give out an adorable squeak. "Want me to take care of you baby? fuck your pretty little ass until you come?"

He nips at the nipple and Kells gasp. "Y-Yes, please, please."

"So eager aren't you?" Em gets up and goes over to his drawer, he gets a small bottle of lube. 

He gets back on the bed and starts slicking up his fingers. To kelly he was taking too long. "Hurry up man, you're going so slow."

Em was about to tell the kid to stop being an impatient brat, but he gets an idea and smirks. “Okay." He simply says.

He grabs both legs and pushes them up, then he spreads the pale asscheeks to get at his hole. Small, cute and pink.

Em nudges the tip of the bottle in the tight entrance. 

"Wait-" Kelly starts off, but his breath hitches when Eminem squeezes the bottle. Lube goes straight into him and Eminem squeezes the bottle again until the hole is dripping with lube. 

He then pushes his thumb in there and pulls on the rim. "God, you’re so wet." He mumbles, he takes his thumb out and pushes some lube that dripped out back in. 

Then pushes three fingers into him. He prods at those tight walls while Colson whimpers and pushes against his fingers to get them deeper. 

He twist his fingers and thrust them deeper. When Em touches the prostate, it makes Kelly shiver and moan. Pre-come is getting all over his stomach as his cock gets harder. 

Eminem rotates his fingers and pushes them on the slick walls. With his other hand he gets a finger inside of there also and pulls.

As his hole is being held open,  Eminem brings his head down to give the inside a lick with his tongue.

"O-Oh my god, d-do that again."

Em smirks and tugs on the rim a bit more. "Ask really sweet for me doll. Say daddy do it again please."

"Oh come on." Colson whines. 

He whimpers when his rim is tugged again. "Come on baby, tell daddy what you want." Kells groans, but gives the rapper what he wants.

"pl-please daddy, do that again." Em grins and bends his head down to give a few more licks to that sloppy hole. It was clenching on air when he was done getting it open, it was getting a bit red. 

And just to hear the pretty boy squeal again, he spits straight into the hole.

Em takes his fingers out and unzips himself, getting his cock out. He gets it wet with the lube and then pushes into that pretty ass. 

"God, you feel so good wrapped around my cock sweetheart." He starts thrusting his hips and grabs on to those pretty hips. 

His cock hits Kelly sweet spot and Kelly gave started begging for more. "Faster, please I need more.”

Eminem quickens his paste, enjoying the tightness wrapped around his member. This kid is like a gift or something, he was the best lay he had in weeks or actually months.

He wants to keep Kelly, spoil him, kiss those pink lips of his everyday and make him cry pretty tears when he gets to fuck him. 

He wouldn't let Kelly go out there and let a butch of degenerates put their dirty hands on him. The thought of anyone touching his new possession made him growl a little bit and thrust even faster. 

"Fuck baby, I wanna keep you for myself. I don't care if it's selfish, you're mine and I'm so much better then those scumbags that touch you, right?"

When Kells didn't answer immediately, Eminem gives a hard thrust to his prostate. "Answer me doll."

"R-Right daddy.”

“Jesus Christ, you're a dream come true." Em goes back to giving thrust and keeps going, until they both climax. 

Soon they get off their high and the rapper pulls out. Kelly's hole was much redder and bit swollen. When his hole winks, some come mixed with lube dribbles out. 

"You wanna stay the night or a few days or weeks?"

Kelly looks at him with surprise, he didn't think Em really meant he would want to keep him.

"I can stay here?"

"Yeah, like I said, you're too pretty to let go, even with those stupid tattoos." Kelly rolls his eyes. "Geeze thanks-" He was cut off from Em kissing him roughly on those pink lips.

When he pulls away, he cups the young man’s face. "Yeah I'm definitely keeping you. I can buy you some pretty clothes to wear, shoes, anything you want."

“Um so what you're saying is that you're going to be a sugar daddy to me?”

"Yeah basically. So you wanna stay or no? Kelly thinks about it for at least a minute before nodding. “I'll stay for a few days, but I just have to tell my landlord-"

"Don't worry about that, just give me your address and I'll take care of it." Kelly nods and looks over to the gaming systems. "Hey can I play some of those?" He says while pointing to them.

"Knock yourself out kid." Kelly grins and eagerly gets off the bed to rush to the lounging area. 

While the kid is turning on a x-box 360, Eminem is zipping himself back up and putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"To get some food, what do you want to eat?"

"Um would five guys be okay?"

"Sure anything else?"

Um...a beer and Reese cups." Em nods and Kelly puts one of the games in to start playing it. Em looks in amusement as the young boy sits there naked and plays the game. 

He knows Kelly will probably stay more then just a few days and he'll make sure of that. 

If Em spoils him enough, he'll be completely loyal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it, please leave some comments


End file.
